


Greeting the New Year

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor spend New Year's Eve in Red Square





	Greeting the New Year

Yuuri had been skeptical at first when Viktor had told them that they’d have to arrive at Red Square well before midnight. Then he remembered how crowded certain temples could become at midnight on New Year’s in Japan, followed by crowds at shrines on New Year’s day, and agreed to whatever time Viktor thought was best to get there. 

Which how they found themselves amidst a crowd of people all bundled up against the cold and eagerly awaiting the clock of St. Basil’s Cathedral to strike midnight. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as others in the crowd began to count down until finally the chime rang…

Then there was the familiar crack of fireworks being set off, and the sky lit up with red, green, and gold while everyone cheered. Yuuri smiled, then lightly squeezed Viktor’s hand. 

“Happy New Year, Viktor,” he said in Russian, just loud enough to be heard. 

Viktor kisses his cheek and responds in Japanese. “Happy New Year, Yuuri.”


End file.
